


Between Friends

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip helps Hoshi out. (08/31/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"God I need to get laid."

Trip froze in mid crunch at the sound of Hoshi's voice. He had been in a corner of the gym, half hidden by equipment when Hess and Hoshi walked in. Busy counting, he hadn't said anything as they climbed on the bikes; then it was too late as the women began talking. They would see him soon enough.

It wasn't until they had started in on more...personal issues that Trip decided discretion was the better part of valor; so he stayed low and kept doing crunches. He had been drinking too much beer while watching water polo with the Captain anyway.

Lying back quietly Trip stared at the rivets in the ceiling, listening as Hoshi continued.

"I just need some release, you know? That vibrator is just not doing it anymore. I mean, I still get off, but it's...I don't know, empty or something. I want to feel someone else's hands on me instead of my own."

"Half the ship would go out with you in a minute," Hess panted. Trip could hear one bike whirring away madly, Hess' probably, and one slowing down, eventually stopping. Hoshi's.

"That's just it. I don't want a relationship. I barely have enough time for myself with all the aliens and their languages we encounter, not to mention the random urgent task the Captain comes up with to deal with a man and all that entails. Maybe I just need to get off this ship. Get some fresh air, real exercise." Frustration heavily colored Hoshi's voice.

The second bike slowed down, and Trip heard Hess climb down.

"Maybe you just need some chocolate," she said.

Hoshi laughed, her response lost as they entered the locker room.

As soon as they had passed from view, Trip jumped up and went into the men's locker room. Thinking about what Hoshi had said, he stripped down and turned on the water. He grabbed a bar of soap and lathered up, a germ of an idea growing in his mind. Trip had been becoming less and less enchanted with his mode of masturbation, just like Hoshi's it got the job done, but that was about all. And being third in command along with the fraternization rules pretty much took everybody out of the picture relationship wise, leaving him high and dry.

Hoshi had said she needed to get laid, and that she didn't want a relationship, so maybe she'd go for it. An image of Hoshi, nude, on her bunk, beckoning to him came to mind. Wrapping his hand around his erection, Trip swiftly jacked off, knees buckling slightly at the unexpected intensity of his orgasm.

Or maybe she'd slap my face, he thought, rinsing off.

* * *

Slipping into Hydroponics, Trip locked the door behind him, not wanting anyone to interrupt the rather awkward conversation he was going to have with Hoshi. Moving through the plants, he made sure they were alone before speaking.

"Hey Hosh, can I talk t' you?"

"Sure, but where are you?" Hoshi's voice came from the other side of a wall of green. "Wait up and I'll come around."

"No," he quickly replied, "this is fine. Just like this."

"Ok..." She was obviously confused at his behavior.

"A couple of days ago you an' Hess were working out in the gym, and I was there, although you couldn't really see me, I was in the back corner doin' sit ups..."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, you were talkin' about how you...well..." Pausing Trip gathered his courage. "How you needed to get laid."

"You heard that!?" Hoshi wailed. "Oh my God..."

Trip rushed into speech. "It's been the same for me, I know how you feel, and I was just wondering if you wanted, we could help each other out, we wouldn't be dating or anything, just helping each other out when needed, stress relief, ya know, and..." he trailed off. "I just thought, as a friend..."

"No! It's preposterous! Out of the question that you and I could, that we would...I mean...how..."

The silence stretched on. Trip was about to apologize and leave when Hoshi spoke again.

"Let me think about it."

* * *

Chapter Two

Trip was polishing off the last of his meatloaf and green beans when Hoshi sat down next to him, placing a plate of shortcake in front of her.

"All right, I'll do it," she said before taking a bite. "But there are some rules."

Swallowing hard, Trip could only nod. "Okay," he managed to get out. "Like what?"

"No kissing. Too intimate." Stabbing a strawberry, Hoshi swirled it in the whipped cream before devouring it whole.

"No kissing on the lips I can see, but can I kiss...other parts of you?"

"Of course. Second, no lights."

"No way." Trip put down his fork. "We can keep 'em low, but I'd want t' see you. At least some of you."

Hoshi didn't say anything as she ate a few bites of her dessert. "Very well. And it doesn't leave the cabin. We're not dating or anything, it's just...well, you know."

"Of course. Anything else?" Picking up his fork again, Trip saw he had eaten everything, so he drew random patterns in the remaining ketchup on his plate.

"We can discuss it if it comes up. Are you busy tonight?" Another strawberry disappeared.

"Ahh, I had thought of purgin' the intake manifolds, but that's just busy work..."

"Your cabin then, 2100 hours." Standing up, Hoshi took her unfinished dessert and walked off.

Feeling like a piece of storm tossed driftwood, Trip looked from Hoshi's retreating back down to the empty chair beside him, then up again in time to see Hoshi leave the mess hall.

It wasn't until later he realized she hadn't once looked at him during the entire exchange.

* * *

Chapter Three

Hoshi forced her steps down the corridor to Trip's cabin. Last night lying alone on her bunk, staring at the now inadequate vibrator, his idea had seemed like a good one. Now that the time had come, however...

Half-recalled memories of actually making love to another person, not a machine came back to her: how it was to feel warm skin, not a cold piece of plastic. A funny tickling sensation started low in her belly as she realized she was about to experience that again after two and a half long years.

But with Trip.

And therein lies the rub, Hoshi told herself. Trip was a friend. Could she get sexually aroused by a friend? Reaching out her hand, Hoshi rang the chime. A friend who at least twice a month made a complete and utter fool of himself over the latest alien women they came in contact with?

A muffled 'Come in!' opened the door, showing Trip walking out of the bathroom, obviously just finishing with a shower.

"Sorry, Hosh, had a conduit explode, a total mess, just got back..."

The tickle turned into a dull ache as Hoshi took in the sight of a grinning Trip; from his spiked, tousled hair down to his broad chest thence to flat abdomen, narrow hips and well muscled legs...Hoshi's eyes glazed over as she imagined those legs tirelessly driving Trip into her, how those hips would feel under her as she rode him...No, Hoshi realized, there wasn't going to be any problems getting aroused by Trip.

"Quite alright," she said, tearing her gaze back to his face. "Shall we get started? Lights, level one." Hoshi brought her hands up to start unbuttoning her blouse as the cabin was plunged into near complete darkness.

"Whoa, Hoshi! Lights, level three." A soft glow lit the room, enough to highlight the planes on Trip's body and to throw the hollows into shadow. "No need t' rush. Besides, this is my job." He lowered her hands and finished removing her top himself, exposing the standard blue Starfleet issued tank bra Hoshi always wore. Trip's hands then moved to her hair, slipping off the elastic and fanning it out over her shoulders.

"You're beautiful, Hoshi..."

A slight shiver of pleasure went through her at his words, then Hoshi quickly got a hold of herself. That's not why we're here...

"No talking." Hoshi kept her eyes on Trip's shoulder as he leaned back to take a look at her, a puzzled frown on his face.

"Ok...no talking." His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb running over the swell of her bottom lip. Hoshi sucked in a panicked breath as Trip bent his head to hers.

"And no kissing."

Trip closed his eyes, a small sigh escaping, but didn't move his head. "No kissing on the lips." His head continued it's decent, his mouth meeting the sensitive area right below her ear.

Another shiver went through Hoshi as Trip kissed his way down the curve of her neck, his hands trailing over her stomach to undo the waistband of her shorts, letting them drop to the deck. She bit back a whimper as his fingers skimmed over her breasts, her nipples contracting to hard nubs.

Hoshi's head was swimming; every centimeter of her seemed to be on fire. More, more, she wanted more...

"Hoshi?"

She looked up into Trip's eyes, barely making them out in the dim light.

"You can touch me too, darlin'."

Smiling sheepishly, Hoshi reached up and ran her hand over Trip's shoulder. He was warm, and she could feel the moisture in his skin from the shower. She grew bold, letting her hands roam over him, down his arms, over his chest and abdomen. Slowly he slipped his hands under her tank and Hoshi raised her arms, letting him pull it over her head.

She watched as Trip took a breast in each hand, his fingers splayed out over their swell, as if in a cage. He knelt then, moving one hand to cup her breast, taking the hard nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on it.

So many forgotten sensations on top of another; Hoshi was lost in them, not noticing when Trip tugged on her boxers, sliding them off her hips. Her legs parted on their own as he slipped a hand between them, teasing apart her wet folds to rub at her clitoris.

A sudden orgasm washed through Hoshi and she grasped Trip's head, hands clenching in his hair, teeth biting down on her lip, almost drawing blood, the pain recalling her to the present. She didn't come here for romance, for foreplay; she was here for the sex, she needed him, needed him in her right now. Hoshi stepped back from him, drawing Trip to his feet, nearly tearing off his boxers.

She led him to the bunk and pulled him down on top of her, twining her legs around his. Shifting her hips, Hoshi rubbed against Trip's swollen length. She ran her hands down his back, feeling muscles bunched under the skin. Grabbing his ass she pulled him toward her as he guided the head of his cock at her entrance, and in one motion he was buried in her.

Yes. This is what she had been wanting, been craving. The warmth of him, the weight of him, the hardness of a man moving in her; the taste of him, the smell of him, the feel of him...Hoshi clutched Trip to her as he buried his face into the hollow of her neck, continuing to thrust into her.

A rich full-bore orgasm began to grow within her; not the sharp, mean little one the vibrator grudgingly gave up. Hoshi threw her head back, arching her body into Trip's, her arms and legs moving over him, urging him on. Trip quickened his pace and Hoshi could swear she felt him swell within her even more; suddenly he reared up on his arms and the sight of him looming over her in the dim light, his breath coming hard and fast as he spilled deep within her caused Hoshi's orgasm to explode, coursing through her like lightening.

Hoshi closed her eyes as Trip rolled them over, his arms around her. Their breathing slowed together, and soon Hoshi stirred, moving off him.

Trip's arms tightened. "Where're ya goin'?

"We're done, right? I should get back..."

"We're not done." Still holding her, Trip turned slightly so she was between him and the bulkhead, her body stiff and unyielding. "Part of what we were missin' was this...just bein' with someone. That's all this is...just the comfort that one person can give another."

"But..."

"Nothin' else, Hoshi, I promise."

Slowly, Hoshi let herself relax.

Just a little.

* * *

Chapter Four

Hoshi's foot bounced lightly on the Situation Room's deck as Jon debriefed the away team. They were sweaty and dirt streaked, having come straight from the shuttle. The snatch-and-grab rescue mission and the brief firefight at the end had sent an adrenaline rush through Hoshi that still hadn't abated.

She was restless, hyped up; she needed a release.

Her foot froze and the Captain's voice faded away as Hoshi realized what she really needed.

She needed to fuck somebody.

Rough, hard, animalistic sex.

Before, Hoshi wouldn't have known what she wanted, and would have ended up either beating the stuffing out of the punching bag in the gym, or downing half a cheesecake, or breaking out the hated vibrator trying to get rid of the frenzied feeling running through her.

But now...

Her eyes casually slid over the crew, resting briefly on Trip before moving on.

Now she had someone. Now she had an outlet for what she really wanted.

Hoshi licked her lips and mentally urged the Captain to get this dammed debriefing over with.

* * *

Jon wanted to talk to Malcolm and Trip more about the mission, dismissing Hoshi and Travis. Making her way to Trip's cabin, she punched in the code to open the door. Thanks to her 'wonder ear' she had the tones memorized to open nearly the entire bridge crew's doors.

"Lights level three." Pacing the small cabin, Hoshi tried to calm the excitement in her. But the anticipation just fed it more. Finally she sat on the bunk and pulled off her boots and uniform, tossing them over the chair.

The door slid open, spilling light in from the corridor. Trip was silhouetted for a moment, causing her to jump even though she had been expecting him.

"Hosh?" His voice was puzzled, as was his expression looking at her half naked form. "What're you..."

"Shut up," Hoshi commanded, launching herself at him. He stumbled back against the door as she tore at his uniform. "Just shut up and fuck me."

"Darlin'..."

Clapping her hand over his mouth Hoshi stared him in the eyes. "I need this," she answered, the other hand snaking down his boxers to wrap around his swiftly hardening length. "I want it," she continued, pumping firmly, easing the foreskin back with her thumb. Her mouth trailed over his neck, tasting salt.

Understanding dawned in Trip's eyes, and he pulled off the rest off his clothes as Hoshi did the same. Once more she pulled him to the bunk, but this time she pushed him down first and climbed on top, straddling his waist. Grabbing his now ridged cock, Hoshi impaled herself on him, hissing in pleasure as it pushed into her.

Setting a bruising pace, she began rocking back and forth, one hand on Trip's chest, the other braced on the bulkhead. Her eyes closed, she felt Trip's hands on her breasts, tugging and pinching the nipples. She arched into those hands, pushing hard against them, wanting more.

Small grunts came from Hoshi as she rode Trip, grinding herself down on him. Her orgasm was almost immediate, coming without warning. She cried out, pushing herself down harder, head falling forward as the waves passed through her.

Without warning Trip flipped them over, withdrawing to turn her once again so she was on her knees in front of him. Before she knew it he was once more in her, fingers digging into her hips as he thrust into her.

Hoshi buried her face into his pillow, a low moan escaping. Small whispered 'yeses' grew louder as Trip continued to ram her, until a impassioned 'Harder! Fuck me harder!' burst out. A hand left her hip to come down on the curve of her bottom, causing her head to come up at the sting.

"Yes!" Hoshi pushed back, meeting Trip thrust for thrust. This time her orgasm built gradually, fed by the slick friction of Trip inside her, the sting of his hand on her bottom.

"Hoshi..." Her name was a growl as Trip surged forward one last time, going deeper than he had before, his cock jerking as he came.

Hoshi felt the hot spurt of semen as Trip continued to pour into her, triggering her own orgasm. Her knees buckled and she fell on the bunk, gasping for breath, heart pounding in her ears.

Trip fell with her, catching himself before he flattened her. Still within her, Trip shifted both of them so they were spooning together. He stroked Hoshi's arm lightly until her breathing calmed.

"Better?" he asked.

Hoshi felt a delicious lassitude creep over her, replacing the frantic drive that had possessed her just moments before.

"Oh yes," she sighed, falling asleep in the warm cocoon of Trip's body.

* * *

Chapter Five

The whirring of the exercise bikes put Trip in a trance, thinking back to the night he overheard Hoshi complaining about not getting laid. Ever since he approached her with his idea 'to help each other out', Trip had been having the best sex of his life. Unfortunately he was no closer to starting the kind of relationship he really wanted with Hoshi. No amount of down time after they made love had opened her up to him, and she had kept their dealings out of the bedroom strictly platonic.

Trip sighed, pedaling faster.

"Trouble with Hoshi?" Malcolm's voice brought Trip out of his reverie.

"Wha??" Trip tried to recover, but by the look on Malcolm's face he realized he'd screwed up.

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone else knows. It's my job to notice." He gave Trip a reassuring smile. "So how long have you two been going out anyway?"

Trip shook his head. "It's...not like that. We're just friends," he finished lamely, as there was no way he could explain exactly what his relationship with Hoshi was.

"Real good friends, apparently," smirked Malcolm good-naturedly. "She spends the good part of almost every other night in your cabin."

Letting out a groan, Trip put his head down on the handlebars of the bike.

"Don't worry," Malcolm laughed. "Like I said, I don't think anyone else knows."

"Yeah, well it's not what you think." Trip sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. Frustration made him say more than he normally would have. "I've tried to get...closer to her, but she won't even entertain the notion of us bein' more than friends."

"Have you courted her at all?"

"Huh?" Trip's rhythm faltered a moment at Malcolm's question.

"Court her! Woo her!" Rolling his eyes, Malcolm turned back to his bike. "And here I thought you had some experience with the ladies," he muttered.

Trip nodded once, making plans.

* * *

Hoshi walked into her cabin, her steps slowing at the sight of more candles than she could count at once burning, casting a soft glow through the room. She saw movement off to the side; turning her head she saw Trip get up off the bunk and come to stand in front of her.

"What is all this?" She stared at him, dressed in a dark blue shirt and black jeans, the scent of sandalwood drifting off him. An unbidden thought of how handsome he looked was quickly squashed, along with the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

Before he could answer, Hoshi rushed into speech. "I thought we were just in this for the sex, no romance, remember?" She slowly backed up.

"I know. But ever since we started you've been th' one to come to me, to define th' itch that you wanted scratched. I'm an equal partner in this, Hosh, and I've got itches too. This," his have waved, encompassing the candles, "takes care of one of them."   
Hoshi's eyes darted around the cabin, not meeting Trip's. "But, it's..."

"You don't have to do anythin', Hosh, just enjoy it. I know how you feel."

Hoshi closed her eyes and nodded, standing still as he slowly reached up and unbound her hair, spreading it over her shoulders again. As he unzipped her uniform, Trip feathered kisses over her cheeks, across her eyelids. Slipping the cloth over her shoulders, he moved his way down her neck, mouth following fingers, kissing each centimeter of skin as it was exposed. Across her shoulder to the inside of her elbow he went, then to the smooth skin of her abdomen, his tongue dipping briefly into her bellybutton.

Hoshi wanted to stop him, didn't want this to be happening. All she had wanted was sex. Just sex. Wham, bam, thank you sir. But the words stuck in her throat as her body drank in the exquisite sensations Trip was causing.

Before she knew it she was naked, lying on the bunk as Trip stood over her, unbuttoning his shirt. A desperate longing went through her as he peeled off his clothes and settled between her legs. The contraband candles gave his skin a warm glow, and she looked into his blue eyes, her breath catching in her throat at the expression in them.

Then he bent his head again, continuing to explore her body with his hands, covering it with kisses. Hoshi moaned as his tongue rasped across a nipple and his hand cupped her mound. Shivers of pleasure radiated from the hard peak of her breast and from between her legs as Trip slipped two fingers into her and rubbed his thumb against her clitoris.

Whimpering, Hoshi clutched at Trip's shoulders. He continued to torment her, bringing her release close then easing off, trailing kisses over her body, then coming back to suck on a nipple.

"Please," she begged, tugging feebly on his arms, trying to pull him up to her. Trip obeyed, covering her body with his own. Hoshi gasped at the warmth of his skin, then again as he entered her.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, just holding him close as he moved within her. The tenderness in which he made love to her was like water on her parched heart, but she still fought it, not wanting to admit that she needed anything more than a quick fuck to take care of an itch.

The orgasm that Trip brought to her was not the intense explosion of their previous couplings, but a wonderful blossom of warmth that suffused through her entire body. In a daze Hoshi came back down, burying herself against Trip's broad chest.

He held her awhile, then kissed her temple and got dressed, blowing out the candles one by one. Hoshi's eyes followed him as he slowly disappeared into the growing darkness, lit one last time as the door opened to let him out.

Staring at the ceiling, Hoshi began to think maybe the 'arrangement' she and Trip had wasn't such a great idea after all.

* * *

Chapter Six

Working intently on a new language, Hoshi absentmindedly called out a 'Come!' when the door chime sounded. It took Trip calling her name a few times to get her attention though.

"Sorry," she said, flashing an apologetic smile. "What's up?"

"Movie night. Let's go." Trip inclined his head and moved back into the corridor.

Hoshi's smile faltered. "I...I don't think so. Thanks anyway." She turned back to her screen. Too much like a date.

"Come on Hosh, you need to get out more. All work and no play..." Hands on the doorframe, Trip leaned into the cabin. Hoshi shot him a glance, her breath hitching at the way his shirt was pulled taut over his chest, muscles clearly defined, muscles she knew very well; very well indeed.

"I'm not a big fan of horror films..."

"It's not a horror film." Trip rolled his eyes at her. "Its 'The Road Not Taken'. No dismemberments, no blood, no explosions, no car chases. Just the bucolic English countryside and the repressed Brits that inhabit it. Malcolm and Em are waitin' for us. I'll buy the popcorn..."

Well, if Malcolm and Em are going to be there...Hoshi saved her work and went to see a movie.

* * *

Standing under the showerhead, Trip let the water pour over him. It wasn't working. All his attempts to get closer to Hoshi weren't making a dent in her efforts to keep him at bay. In fact, it seemed to make it worse.

Hoshi had just left after their briefest love making session yet. No, not love, thought Trip. Sex. That's all it was lately. She had come in his cabin, dimmed the lights, and they had copulated like strangers. Then, just as silently as she had come in, Hoshi left.

Sitting on his bunk, the sheet twisted around his waist, Trip stared at the door before getting in the shower and scrubbing his skin until it was bright pink. This wasn't what he wanted when he first went to Hoshi. He could take the no romance, no deeper involvement other than friendship, but this...this was robotic. This was a prostitute servicing a John, and Trip grimaced, knowing which side of that equation he was on.

The grimace deepened as the hot water stung the scratches across his back. Getting out of the shower, Trip looked at the red welts, a few fresh ones mixed in with older wounds.

She had clawed at him as he moved in her, urging him on; harder, faster, more. She was almost desperate now, and Trip couldn't understand what she was looking for.

He sighed, turning away from his reflection and disappointment, realizing what ever it was Hoshi wanted, or needed, it wasn't him.

He'd break it off with her tomorrow.

* * *

Hoshi stepped into the already occupied lift, her heart dropping to her knees as the welcoming smile on Trip's face died, and his eyes became empty as he realized who it was.

"Ensign." His voice was flat, indifferent.

"Commander." Turning, Hoshi faced the lift doors, her emotions in turmoil. She thought she could handle this, having sex with Trip, just as friends. But when he showed up in her cabin with all those candles...Hoshi realized she had fallen for him. All those times they had just hung out as friends, he had worked her way into her heart; the sex was just icing on the cake.

And it scared her.

She didn't want a relationship out here, the crew had been lucky so far, no one had died, but the odds were growing every day. She didn't think she could handle being with someone, knowing that at any minute aliens could attack, or some weird space...thing could happen, and they could be gone. And what if he decided he didn't like her anymore? They still had to work together. Not to mention all those women he was constantly flirting with; for God's sake, he got pregnant without a by your leave from that one alien...

Hoshi brought her thoughts up short. She didn't even know if he liked her, so all this was a moot point anyway. From his actions just now it would seem he definitely did not like her. Hoshi's eyes slid over to look at Trip's reflection in the polished metal of the lift doors. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the raw hunger and want on his face as he looked at her.

She looked away quickly, closing her eyes. Could he actually...her stomach twisted in knots as she tried to figure out what to do. She was screwed anyway if he didn't like her, nothing she could do would make a difference, but if he did...nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Hoshi pushed the button to bring the lift to a halt. As it jerked to a stop she stumbled slightly, turning to face Trip.

He looked at her like she had gone mad. "What'd ya do that for?" He reached around her to start the lift again, but Hoshi put her hand on his arm, stepping close to him. Trip backed up slightly, the frown still on his face.

Still holding onto his arm, Hoshi lifted her other hand, her fingers tracing the lines on his forehead, then placing her palm along side of his face. She brought her lips to his, kissing him gently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his mouth, eyes closed against the derision she still might see in his. Hoshi kissed him again, more firmly this time, pouring all of her regrets into it, trying to make him realize what a mistake she had made, what a fool she had been.

Leaning back slightly, Hoshi looked up at Trip. Her hand left his face, trailing down until it was resting against his chest. The neutral expression on his face made her think she had misjudged that brief, reflected look of longing, but under her hand she could feel his heart beating madly.

Without warning he crushed her to him, his mouth covering hers in a demanding kiss, his arms holding her tight against him. She opened to him, his tongue delving into her, making up in this one kiss all the times she wouldn't let him do it before.

Hoshi's knees gave out and she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to really touch him, feel him this time. Trip lifted his head and looked at her, his breathing ragged and uneven.

"What's this all about, Hoshi?"

"I was a fool." She took his face in her hands again, smiling up at him. "A scared, stupid fool. Do you think you could forgive me? Would you mind if we changed the rules?"

She waited, a mix of fear and anticipation, for his answer.

He kissed her again.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Dear Gawd." Trip was leaning on his arms, barely holding himself up as he rested lightly on Hoshi. He took great gulps of air, his head spinning from the force of his orgasm. He felt like his cock had literally exploded.

Hoshi laughed, a low throaty sound that to Trip's amazement started to get him hard again. She nuzzled his neck, trailing her way up to kiss him.

"Mmph." Trip broke it off, rolling over and trapping Hoshi against his chest. "Can't breathe."

Occupying herself with wiggling her hips against his and reaching any other part of his body with her mouth that she could, Hoshi waited until his breathing had almost returned to normal. Then she slid half off Trip, propping her head up with a hand.

Looking into his eyes, she slowly brought her head to his, her tongue coming out to lick at his lower lip. She drew it into her mouth slowly, sucking on the swollen flesh, alternating rough and soft, deep and shallow. Her tongue continued to run across it, tracing random patterns.

Trip's own tongue came out to trace Hoshi's lip, breaking the hold she had on him and slipping into her mouth to search out her tongue. Moaning slightly, Hoshi closed her eyes as Trip threaded a hand through her hair, the other one reaching down to cup her bottom and pull her tighter against him.

Their tongues met, rasping together, sending shivers through their bodies. A fluttery, almost sick sensation was growing in Hoshi's stomach, along with a familiar tingle between her legs. She could feel Trip's hardening erection against her hip and she deepened the kiss, nibbling at Trip's lips.

The kiss went on, neither willing to end it, mouths and tongues dancing together. An easy orgasm rolled through Hoshi and she whimpered, Trip absorbing the sound and giving it back to her as he moaned, semen gushing between their bodies.

Hoshi opened her eyes as she heard a low chuckle from Trip.

"Never came just from kissin' before." He brought his thumb up to trail over her bee-stung lip.

"That's why I didn't want to kiss you," Hoshi replied, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I knew it would be the end of me."

Trip's chuckle turned in to a full-blown laugh. "Me too, darlin'."


End file.
